There are many types of light up objects and types of novelty items, such as headgear, necklaces, bracelets, drinking cups, etc. These types of devices are popular gift items and oftentimes may be found at amusement parks, parties and other types of social events. Another type of item is a device that is inserted into a balloon that illuminates the balloon from the inside of the balloon. These devices may contain a light emitting diode (LED) and a power source (battery) for powering the LED. The device is generally inserted into a neck of the balloon so that the LED is within the balloon. A switch may then be actuated to cause the LED to illuminate the balloon from within the balloon.